


Twinkle Twinkle Cardi Spy

by epic_cephalopod



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassians, Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Oh lord this just popped into my head and I had to share it.





	Twinkle Twinkle Cardi Spy

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star"

Twinkle twinkle Cardi spy  
Now I wonder whats a lie  
The Cardassian Union’s All Seeing eye  
Obsidian Order's Spying Guy  
Twinkle Twinkle, Cardi Spy  
Now I wonder, ‘Whats a lie?’


End file.
